My Family by Will Roberts
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: Will's report on his family. Just proves he really is related to half of Salem and his family is odd.


This is just a sort little ficlet that popped into my head while working on chap. 23 of Faith. (Which I will be done with and have it posted tonight. Swear.)

Don't own Lucas, Sami, Will or their families, which may or may not be a good thing. They are dysfunctional.

My Family by Will Roberts

My name is William Robert Reed Roberts. And yes, I realize I have an odd name. It's a long story.

I'm named for my Aunt Billie and my Grandpa Bill (kind of). My first middle name is from my Grandma Kate (Roberts) and my dad – of course. Reed is from my Uncle Austin and my Aunt Billie (again). They are both Reeds. And I have my dad's last name.

Since I've already mentioned him, I'll start with my dad. My father's name is Lucas Desmond Roberts, the son of Kate Elizabeth Roberts and William Horton. I have three aunts and four uncles on my dad's side. My aunts are Jennifer Deveraux, Billie Reed and Cassie Brady. My uncles are Austin Reed, Phillip Kiriakas, Mike Horton and Rex Brady.

Also on my dad's side is my Great-grandma Alice Horton. She's the best. I have a Great-grandpa Tom, but he passed away before I was born. I hear he was the best too. I have Great aunts and uncles too. There's Uncle Tommy and Aunt Addie who are twins. Aunt Addie died before my dad or I were born. Then there is Uncle Mickey and his wife Aunt Maggie. Aunt Maggie and my dad are very close. She's his mentor. And last there's Aunt Marie. I've never met her, but I'm sure I see her at a family reunion eventually. For that matter, I've never met Uncle Tommy either.

I have lots of cousins and second cousins in the Horton family. Uncle Tommy had one daughter, Sandy. Aunt Addie had two girls and one boy. Julie, Stephen and Aunt Hope, in that order. I'll explain later why I call Hope aunt. Julie has one son, David, who has one son himself named Scotty. Stephen has a son named Spencer. Aunt Hope has two sons named Shawn-Douglas (but call him Shawn) and Zack. Zack has a long name like me, but I won't bore you with that. Uncle Mickey has three daughters, Janice – who also died before I was born, Melissa and Sarah. I haven't met them either. Aunt Marie has one daughter named Jessica. I've never met Jessica. The Hortons really need to have a reunion or something. My Aunt Jenn has two kids, a daughter, Abby, and a son, Jack Jr. Uncle Mike has a son Jeremy – another person I haven't met.

My Aunt Billie had a daughter named Georgia, but she was stillborn. I really hate the fact that happened, because it's another person I can't meet, even if we have a family reunion.

Now on to my mom. Her name is Samantha Gene Brady. She's the daughter of Roman Brady and Marlena Evans. On her side I have three aunts and four uncles, just like dad. My aunts are Carrie Brady, Cassie Brady and Belle Black and my uncles are Eric Brady, Rex Brady, DJ Craig and Brady Black. Uncle Brady is my uncle by marriage, but he's cool. Uncle DJ died long before even my mom was born. They said it was SIDS. He was just a baby. And I realize I mentioned Aunt Cassie and Uncle Rex when I talked about dad's family and that's because Grandma Kate is their mom and Grandpa Roman is their dad.

My Great Grandparents are Shawn and Caroline Brady and Frank and Martha Evans.

My Great aunts and uncles are Kim, Kayla, Bo, Frankie, Max and Samantha. Aunt Samantha is Grandma Marlena's twin sister. She died too. The rest are all Bradys.

My Aunt Kim has a son and daughter, Andrew and Jeannie. Aunt Kayla has a daughter named Stephanie. Uncle Bo has two sons and one daughter. Shawn-Douglas was born while he was married to Aunt Hope. He got married to Aunt Billie when everyone thought Aunt Hope was dead. That's when Georgia was born, even though she was stillborn like I said. Then when my family found out Aunt Hope was alive, Uncle Bo and Aunt Billie divorced eventually and he and Aunt Hope got remarried and later Zack was born. I also had a distant cousin on the Evans side name Trista. She died before mom was born too. Trista was married to Uncle Eugene, who is one of Grandma Marlena's best friends and mom and Uncle Eric's godfather. He hasn't been to Salem for a while, but I'm hoping to meet him sometimes. He sounds cool.

Well, that's my family. I'm hoping it expands soon to give me a little brother or sister. Maybe both since twins run on both sides of the family.

lumilumilumilumi

Sami and Lucas looked up at each other after reading Will's report. Sami smiled shyly. "Will's so set on us getting together and giving him a brother or sister."

"Yeah, I know," Lucas said softly. He chuckled. "I think we lucked out in the fact that he wasn't twins."

Sami laughed lightly. "Yeah. The odds are kinda stacked against us."

She glanced back down at their son's report and looked at the note his teacher had made.

Lucas watched her face change into a mask of anger. "Sami?"

"B minus? Oh that snotty, prejudiced, sanctimonious…"

"Sami, calm down."

"This is A plus work! She's just…"

Lucas placed a hand on her arm to calm her. "B minus is a good grade Sami. Don't go off on the teacher. Will wouldn't like that."

Sami was still angry but forced herself to calm down. "Alright."

"Besides, if you were the teacher reading a kids family history and it sound like this, you'd either think he was making it all up or his parents crazy and from a messed up family."

Sami gave a small smile as part of her irritation faded. "I suppose. Our families are a little crazy, aren't they?"

Lucas laughed at that. "I'm just glad we haven't told Will everything yet."

"Can you imagine when he's old enough and we have to tell him everything…" she trailed off and covered her face with her hands. "God, that's gonna be so confusing."

Lucas was worried she was going to start crying, but when he gently pulled her hands away from her face she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad that you still find this funny," he said with a warm smile.'

"Well, not all of it is. But I don't want to think about those things, not yet. And I don't think even _I_ know all of my family's story."

"I hear you there. I'm afraid to ask, but I'm afraid not to. Because I'm afraid Will's gonna ask those hard questions, even if I never could. Then what do I tell him?"

Sami squeezed his hand affectionately. "Well, we just won't worry about that right now. We'll ask those questions eventually, even if we have ask our families along with Will."

Lucas nodded gratefully. "You're right. Do, uh, do you mind if I stick around till Will gets home from Robbie's? I want to let him know I think he did a really good job on his report."

Sami smiled. "Sure. He did do, a good job. Better than a B minus."

"Sami…" Lucas warned.

End


End file.
